In the field of wall panel decoration (including interior and exterior walls) of buildings, the following problems will frequently occur in the aspects (such as stability, security and decoration effects and mounting convenience) of a mounting system: a clip cannot absorb the impulsive force exerted thereon or prevent a panel from falling off; a clip is exposed and has a poor appearance; seams have widths that are not uniform; a clip cannot be employed both in horizontal mounting and vertical mounting orientations the clip can hardly allow the panels to be separately mounted or to be separately removed; a relatively large number of clips, and too many mounting steps for mounting the clips are required; positioning accuracy of clips is not high. Due to these potential difficulties, mounting quality cannot be guaranteed, decorative effects would be poor and finished products are difficult to maintain with relatively high cost in mounting.